Human pathophysiology is highly complex and it is very difficult for physicians and nurses to timely detect many adverse clinical conditions in the many settings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,241,213, 8,152,732, 7,758,503, 7,398,115 and 7,081,095, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/437,417, 12/437,385, 12/629,407 13/677,291, and 13/677,288 (the entire contents of each of these patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if completely disclosed herein) disclose processor methods, time series matrix analysis and objectification, processing systems, patient monitors for timely detection, identification, quantification, tracking, and generation of dynamic displays of sepsis and other conditions. These patents and patent applications provide additional background for the embodiments described herein.
Diagnostic systems and their limitations are discussed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 61/770,919 filed Feb. 28, 2013, entitled “Patient storm Tracker and Visualization Processor,” (the entire contents of each of these applications are incorporated by reference as if completely disclosed herein). This application also provides background for the embodiments described herein. Some embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for analyzing complex datasets of medical records. FIG. 1 shows a conventional medical repository system 100 with associated cognitive support 102. In this figure a central repository 104 (such as Microsoft Health Vault or a hospital system's server or data repository) may store massive amounts of clinical data, for example, in database fields. Hospitals access the databases for clinical management of the patient 106. In many cases, patients may also observe their own data using secure portals.
Physicians and patients often find it difficult to deal with the complexity of the data available from these portals and especially to identify causation of complex or subtle perturbations. A major portion of the complexity of medical data is derived from the highly interrelated dynamic patterns of perturbations of the compartmentalized densities of human biologic particles. The dynamic complexity of the relational patterns of cascading biologic particle perturbations provides a major barrier to timely care.